I Bring You a Song
by Animefangirl2
Summary: -One shot- Ten different short stories about love, loss, and weed.


**I Bring You a Song**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon, any of the featured songs, or even the title of this fic.

_**Summary:**__ Ten different short stories about love, loss, and weed. Trust me, you'll want to read this._

A/N: My friend tagged me to do the Player Shuffle Challenge. Bitch. But it turned out better then I expected. It definitely got my writer juices flowing! I explain each story in the ending author's note, so if you get confused, read that.

Rules: If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your respective music player on shuffle, and write a story to whatever song comes up. Sounds easy? It should. Except you also have to write the story in the span of the song you are writing about.

**

* * *

  
1. Goodbye to You – Michelle Branch**

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

He knew that it had to end, that they had to end. They were slowly killing each other and it was time one of them finally admitted it.

He'd always love her, he knew that. But she was meant for bigger, better things. He knew she only stayed with him for this long out of loyalty and an obligation of a past love. So he gathered his courage, and looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Mahiru. It's over."

And with that, the tengu left and never looked back.

**2. The World's Greatest Criminal Mind – The Great Mouse Detective soundtrack**

_Now comes the real tour de force__  
__Tricky and wicked, of course__  
__My earlier crimes were fine for their times__  
__But now that I'm at it again__  
__An even grimmer plot has been simmering__  
__In my great criminal brain_

It was the perfect plan. Nothing could possibly go wrong. It would be the greatest prank ever pulled and he, Akira, would be the master behind it!

Unfortunately, he didn't figure in the weather. He didn't realize until much later that his plan all depended on it being a perfectly normal, sunny day so that everyone would be back on time.

The heavy rain caused the rest of the Moonshine gang to be three hours late. By the time they all got home, the glue had hardened, the banana peals had dried up, and the gust of wind that entered when everyone walked through the entrance caused the feathers, leaves, and confetti to scatter through the whole house.

But as Akira cleaned up the mess, another evil scheme began forming in his mind. Yes…it was perfect! His previous plot paled in comparison. Surely this next trick would top them all!

**3. Savages (Part 1) – Pocahontas soundtrack**

_What can you expect__  
__From filthy little heathens?__  
__Their whole disgusting race is like a curse__  
__Their skin's a hellish red__  
__They're only good when dead!__  
__They're vermin, as I said__  
__And worse_

_They're savages! Savages!__  
__Barely even human!__  
__Savages! Savages!__  
__Drive them from our shore!  
They're not like you and me  
Which means they must be evil  
We must sound the drums of war!_

Hokuto would always hate those monsters. They were disgusting creatures, the lowest of vermin who weren't even worthy of the worms that crawled in the mud. Their sheer existence was an abomination to humankind. On the day his father died, he vowed to wipe out their entire appalling race one by one if he had to. It was his birthright, and he'd uphold that honor until the day he died.

**4. Jessie's Girl – Rick Springfield**

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be_

_Tell me, why can't I find a woman like that_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that_

Nozomu was good at hiding his jealousy, it came with being a performer. You're always able to hide your true emotions, especially when in front of an audience.

At first, it was hard. How did she end up falling for him, the guy who always yelled at her, was mean to her, hell, even threatened to _kill _her numerous times? Even now, he still didn't quite understand it.

But she was happy, and that was all that really mattered. All he could do was silently wish that someday she'd notice him and choose him instead.

**5. The World is Mine – Mayhem of the Music Meister soundtrack**

_You still persist  
But don't resist  
Sing along to my song  
Dance a dance  
Prance my prance  
Because to me you now belong_

_The Music Meister  
Sings the song that the world wants to hear  
Let's not fight, let's get along  
For out hypnotic profiteer_

He sang the songs the world wanted to hear. Or at least, the crowd in the restaurant.

When he was little, he discovered that his singing had a relaxing effect on people. It was a unique talent, even for his own kind. No matter how he sang, whether it was smooth jazz or even scream-o, people would just calm to a silence and focus everything on him.

That feeling, that all eyes were on him, was addicting. He craved it, like he craved blood, only this was more satisfying. In a way, he switched from blood drinking to attention grabbing.

He felt it was a much better substitute.

**6. Home's Never Too Far Away – Fellowship! soundtrack**

_How far are we going?  
How long will we be gone?  
I'm not really sure  
Should I bring these carrots?  
Should I bring my PJs?  
Bring just what you need  
What do we have to do?  
Yeah, what's expected of us?  
Gandalf will tell us  
Wait, one, two, three, four…  
Is this enough weed?_

Mahiru was having trouble packing for her trip to the Moon Palace. She'd be staying there for a month with the boys and had no idea what kind of clothing she'd need.

She tried asking Mitsuru, but he just shrugged and told her to pack her regular clothes. Yeah, because jeans and t-shirts are so appropriate while staying with _royalty_.

Huffing an air of annoyance, she went to Akira's room. Maybe he'd be more helpful then her useless boyfriend.

"Hey Akira, what do I need while staying at the Mo--" The princess stopped midsentence, in shock of what she saw.

Akira held in his hand a plastic baggie full of what looked like dried grass. Oh no, it couldn't be…

The werewolf looked from the bag to Mahiru's shocked expression. "It's not what you think!" he yelled as she bolted out of the room with a screech of, "I didn't see anything!!"

He sighed and threw the bag of rosemary into his suitcase as he left to explain that it was merely cooking herbs and nothing else.

**7. For Now – Avenue Q soundtrack**

_Nothing lasts__  
__Life goes on__  
__Full of surprises__  
__You'll be faced with problems of all shapes and sizes__  
__You're going to have to make a few compromises__  
__For now__  
__For now_

_But only for now! (For now)__  
__Only for now! (For now)__  
__Only for now! (For now)__  
__Only for now!_

"You do know this peace isn't going to last forever, right?" he voiced.

"I know."

The new couple held each other on the couch, surrounded by their sleeping friends. Dancing and singing on the roof took a lot out of everyone.

"Does that bother you?"

"Not really. I'll enjoy it while it lasts. The road ahead will be rocky, but for now, let's just relax."

"Mmm, I could go for that." He snuggled closer to her and eventually the two drifted off to sleep.

**8. Try a Little Tenderness – Otis Redding**

_It's not just sentimental, no no no  
She has her grief and care, yeah yeah yeah  
But the soft words they are spoke so gentle, yeah  
It makes it easier, easier to bear, yeah_

_You won't regret it, no no  
Some girls they don't forget it  
Love is their only happiness, yeah  
But it's all so easy  
All you gotta do is try, try a little tenderness, yeah  
All you gotta do is man, hold her where you want her  
Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her_

Mitsuru couldn't believe he was getting relationship advice from Nozomu. Hell, he couldn't even believe he was actually _asking _for it!

"Girls are sensitive creatures, Mitsuru. You have to be…gentle with them." The vampire waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Mitsuru snorted in disgust. "I don't need advice about _that! _We haven't even gotten that far!"

"Tst, tst. Poor boy. Can't satisfy your lady, I see?" Nozomu stifled his laughs with a hand.

The tengu resisted every urge in him to strangle the other boy. "This isn't about that!! If you have nothing useful to tell me, then I'm outta here!"

The blond choked down his laughter. "Wait, wait, calm down. I actually do have some advice."

"And that would be?"

"When she's telling you about something that upsets her, just hold her."

"…That's it?"

"That's it."

Mitsuru gave him an odd stare, but nodded and left the room without another word.

The vampire rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Another thankless customer."

**9. I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry**

_I kissed a girl  
And I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl  
Just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

Mahiru always hated truth or dare. It was a lose-lose situation. If you picked truth, you were forced to give up intimate details about your personal life. If you picked dare, you had to perform whatever stupid act your friends could think of that wasn't illegal. The illegal part was new since the last time they played, the cops were called because Yumi was dared to run outside naked for a minute.

But her friends loved the game, so she was willing to play along. That was, until now.

"Mahiru, I dare you to…kiss Keiko!" The girls, minus the formerly mentioned two, all burst into giggles.

She had never contemplated murder before, but the thought of Junko dead and buried was starting to look really good right now. Why, oh why, did she have to pick dare?!

Keiko, however, looked unconcerned. "Let's just get it over with," she said with a toss of her hair. The older girl closed her eyes and leaned closer to Mahiru.

The blonde beat down her nervousness and closed her eyes as well. She moved in so quickly that the two barely even felt each other's lips before it was over.

The others waited with bated breath. "Well?" asked Junko once both girls had opened their eyes.

Mahiru licked her lips. "Tastes like cherries."

Everyone cracked up.

**10. Left Behind – Spring Awakening soundtrack**

_A shadow passed, a shadow passed__  
__Yearning, yearning for the fool it called a home_

_And it whistles through the ghosts still left behind__  
__It whistles through the ghosts still left behind__  
__It whistles through the ghosts still left behind_

He stood at the graves of his friends, his family. All of them were gone. How could this happen? They were just _children._ The worst feeling was that he hadn't been able to prevent it.

Mahiru had been the first. During a battle, she ran in between Mitsuru and Hokuto, begging them to stop fighting and settle the conflict in peace. But her pleas fell on deaf ears and Hokuto struck her down in an instant. Mitsuru, in a twisted swirl of rage and grief, killed the young priest. The others somehow managed to drag him out of there and get to safety, but it was too late. The archer had managed to hit him and the tengu died soon after from the wound.

Misoka, Akira, and Nozomu all agreed on an immediate plan of attack. They were all too weak to fight and make it out alive, but they knew it was a death mission. As long as they took the archer and the young psychic girl with them, they would die as martyrs.

They told all of this on the answering machine, probably wanting at least one person to know what was happening and why. Katsura heard the tail end of the message and immediately raced to the address where they said to find their bodies in an hour. She died in the crossfire.

And that whole time, he had been at the Moon Palace. Lord Shirogane wanted to berate him for something again, he couldn't remember what. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

Oboro left the graveyard. All he could do now was try to live. That's what they would've wanted, right?

…Right?

* * *

A/N: Wow, I really need to get some music other then Disney and musical soundtracks. And man, I began and ended with real downers. Oh well! Onto the explanations!

1. It amused me that I wrote this from Mitsuru's POV. In fics with Goodbye to You, it's almost always about the girl (for obvious reasons). But I liked how this turned out.

2. Oh this song, lol. At first I had no clue what to write, but then the idea of Akira being an evil prank mastermind came to me and it was so amusing, I went with it. Don't ask me what the prank was, because I have no idea. I just mentioned random objects that I thought could be used for a truly epic prank.

3. This was just so perfect. Even now when I reread this one, I'm really proud of it. I always felt that Hokuto was more evil then we saw in the mangas, so I wanted to expand on that.

4. First thing that sprang to mind when this started playing was the M/M/N triangle. I just wrote how Nozomu might feel of them getting together in the end if he did have romantic feelings for Mahiru.

5. Another song I had no idea what to write about. But since Music Meister is all about the singing (duh), I wrote something about Nozomu. Though our vamp could never compare to the awesomeness of Neil Patrick Harris. For those who don't know, the song is from an episode of the animated series Batman: The Brave and The Bold. A villain called the Music Meister (voiced by NPH) can emit a pitch that controls people's minds when he sings, so the ep becomes a musical! It's one of the greatest things ever. Plus, NPH, so you can't go wrong.

6. You'd think it'd be hard to write for this song, but inspiration came quickly with the first verse. The rest of the song is actually about how as long as Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry have each other, they'll never be far from the Shire (sounds cheesy, but it's hilarious). Once I heard the 'weed' line, I just had to go with the first thing that came to mind. And this song is from the musical Fellowship! which is a parody of the first LotR movie. It's SO EFFING FUNNY! See it if it's ever near you!

7. I adore this song. It's funny, but sweet and lovely. And I thought what I wrote was sweet and lovely too. Plus, M/M cuddles!

8. I've had this idea in my head for over a year, but never really could figure out how to write it. Then Try a Little Tenderness began and I was like, "OH HELL YEAH! I AM ALL OVER THIS!" and the whole thing just spilled out.

9. My first femslash ever. Though does it really count since it's barely even a peck? Whatever, you guys can decide for yourself. Nothing much else to say except I abhor Truth or Dare (could you tell?). I've never had to kiss a girl or run around naked though...yet. Ugh, I have a bad feeling about the next time I hang with my friends.

10. I have seen this musical twice and cried my eyes out both times. Every time I hear this song, I cry. So, I had to write something that could make others (and me) cry. I've also never written Oboro before, so I'm glad I could write this.

I have no idea when I'll be posting more in the ABC Series or Growing Up. I know, I'm awful to keep making promises and then failing on those. But my New Year's resolution is to finish both of those series, so hopefully I'll be done by 2011! *crosses fingers* Thanks for reading and don't forget to review please!

_Stories of passion__  
__Stories of friendship__  
__And tales of how romance survives__  
(__I have so many songs)__  
__Stories of yes-es__  
__Of frogs making messes__  
__And poor, unsuccessful and fat people's lives_

_Stories of living__  
__Stories of dying__  
__And ways we can deal with our fear__  
__Stories of horses, parental divorces__  
__And how rich or poor, it's a very small sphere__  
__Where we appear_

_But you gotta have heart and music__  
__Heart and music__  
__Heart and music get along_

-"Heart and Music" from the musical "A New Brain"


End file.
